VA the movie
by Rozablood
Summary: This a third person version of VA with some excluded parts and original parts. I added some stuff I thought was cool, and some of the dialogue will be different, just like with all movies. Rozka all the way! Rozka Roza Dimka
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is how I picture a movie version of Vampire Academy. Not all of the dialogue is going to be exact, and some parts are deleted, as they always are for movies. And, yes I know that it was a cat and not an owl, but the owl seemed more exotic and fun, so I put it in there. Also, it's all going to be third person and will not say the people's thoughts and/or feelings, but how they look and sound. There will be a contest after I reach a certain number of reviews as well, but I'm not sure how many reviews that should be. If you have any ideas for the contest, too, feel free to suggest it. I have and idea, but there could be better ones out there.**

**I am going to have my friend, Jayne, do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Jayne…**

**Jayne: Do I have to? It would be better if we did own VA, so why should I?**

**Me: Because I really don't want some rabid fan girl chasing me and/or you down and killing me and/or you.**

**Jayne: Fine. Rozablood does not own anything. Happy now? *grumbles about how she wishes Dimitri was hers***

**Me: Yes. Well, except for that Dimitri is supposed to be mine, not yours.**

**Me: Read before you get caught up in our argument.**

* * *

Scene One

The large full moon shone brightly on the deserted forest landscape. Green showed everywhere the light touched it, and a brief white flash rustled atop the trees. The white was a snowy owl, very rare, and it was headed south, gliding gracefully through the still night. It dipped into the shadows of the trees, just barely within sight, still flying with unbelievable speed. Black spots appeared on the owl and slipped away, deep shadows that showed just how fast it was moving.

The trees dispersed and spread out to show a civilization. A city appeared before the owl, and it glided toward the college campus in the heart of it. Loud music blared from speakers and people mulled about. The owl didn't seem to notice any of it. It was headed toward a low, flat building with no lights on. The beautiful owl landed gracefully on a large maple tree near the house, folding its wings in on itself. He peered into the curtained windows.

Inside laid two girls, both obviously asleep. One with tan skin and dark hair, the other her contrast with a pale complexion and blonde hair. The blonde girl was tossing and turning as a nightmare twisted her thoughts, and one word slipped through her pink lips. "Andre."

The dark haired girl seemed to sense her friend's unease, for her eyes snapped open to show a stunning chocolate color. She was out of her bed in a moment, sitting with the blonde. She grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook them.

"C'mon, Liss," she muttered to herself. "Wake up."

The blonde, Liss, opened her eyes slowly. A mesmerizing pale green jumped at the dark haired girl from Liss's eyes. They sat there in silence for a moment until Liss started crying. Tears slipped through her eyes and she threw herself at the other girl. The girl hugged her back and murmured soothing words.

"Oh, Rose, it happened again. I couldn't stop it. How come I can never stop it Rose? Why did it have to happen to me?" Liss rambled through her sobs, hugging the other girl, Rose, tightly.

"I don't know, Lissa," Rose muttered. "I don't know."

Lissa slowly sobered up and peered longingly and Rose's neck. Rose noticed this and moved her long hair out of the way. She reached over and turned on the lamp on the bedside table. "Go ahead," she said. "You know you want to, _Princess_." She said the last part mockingly.

Lissa got a stubborn look in her eyes and she leaned down so that her mouth was even with Rose's collarbone. She just stayed that way for a fraction of a second before sinking long, razor sharp fangs into her best friend's neck. Rose's expression went slack, and she got a goofy smile on her lips.

The feeding only took a minute, and when it was over Lissa wiped the excess blood from her lips. Rose fell back on her bed, looking very drunk. She still had that goofy smile on her lips, though it had lessened when Lissa stopped drinking from her.

Lissa stood up and told Rose to stay where she was. "I'll get you some food," she said.

"Mm Kay," Rose mumbled as Lissa walked out the door.

Rose stayed lying on the bed for a moment before getting up and heading toward the widow. She opened the curtains wide and did the same for the window. She stuck her head out and closed her eyes, letting the wind softly caress her face. After a second she pulled her head in slightly and opened her eyes. What she saw was a beautiful snowy owl looking at her intelligently. Rose seemed slightly shocked but she smiled at the owl. The owl just looked at her, and then turned its head slightly so that it faced the woods. It looked back at her with large gray eyes, trying to convey something.

"What?" Rose asked it. "What do you want?"

The owl just looked back out at the forest again, and this time Rose looked with it. All she could see was trees and the faraway glow of a street lamp. Her ears brought her the sounds of a party down the street, but she doubted that's what held the owl's attention. She looked again, and saw a few bushes and scattered leaves.

And a man watching her.

Rose jerked her head back and stared in astonishment at the man. He was tall, that she could tell, but the darkness hid the rest of his features. She stared at him for a second longer until she closed her eyes and rubbed them. When she opened her eyes the man was gone, but she was certain she saw a leg disappear into the darkness.

Rose started to hyperventilate. Tears threatened to escape her eyes, but she composed herself and sat down on her bed. She sat there, thinking for a moment, before she jumped up and ran downstairs to where Lissa was.

"We need to go," she whispered to her friend.

Lissa looked confused at first, but then understanding lit up her face and she nodded. "How are we going to do that?" she asked, not challenging, just curious and frightened.

"We'll find out something," Rose told her, and headed out the door.

Lissa followed after a wary second and ran after her best friend, who was going slower than she should have. "Why aren't you running?"

"I'm dizzy," Rose replied, keeping her eyes on her feet as she sped-walked toward a green Honda.

Lissa walked with her, allowing the other girl to hold onto her arm for balance. Lissa kept her head up, her neck arched and back straight. She faltered for a second and looked at Rose. "Did you hear that?"

Rose listened for a second and then nodded her head. "Footsteps," she stated simply and picked up her pace considerably. Lissa struggled to keep up for a second.

Just then the footsteps got louder and quicker, coming at them from the side. Rose picked up the pace again until she was basically running, struggling to keep her balance and keeping a hold on Lissa's arm. Her pace got quicker steadily, to the point until she was sprinting toward the vehicle. Lissa kept the pace and put her arm around Rose's waist to keep her from falling.

Not ten feet from the Honda, a man stepped in their path. Rose skidded to a halt, pulling Lissa behind her and dropping into an unsteady crouch. It was the man who had been watching them, it was easy to tell with his height, about 6'6" or 6'7". The man looked at them for a second before stepping into the light of the streetlamp above them. He had shoulder length brown hair, tied into a band at the nape of his neck, brown eyes and a strong, steely look on his face. He looked at Rose for a second before raising his arms in defense. He took a step forward. "I'm not going to—"

He was cut off as Rose leapt forward, trying to attack him. She kicked out at him, but he automatically pushed her aside, sending her flying toward the pavement. She looked like she was for sure going to crash hard, but at the last minute the tall guy grabbed her arm and steadied her. Rose jerked out of his grasp and crouched, ready to attack again.

"Rose," Lissa whispered. "Don't."

Her words didn't seem to have any effect on Rose at first, but after a second Rose sighed and straightened, defeated. The tall guy stepped forward and bowed to Lissa.

"I am Dimitri Belikov," He informed her, "and I am here to bring you back to St. Vladmir's, Princess Vasilisa."

* * *

**Jayne: But why would Dimitri even want to be with someone like you?**

**Me: Because I'm Smexxi and… oh, the peoples are back**

**Jayne: Oh… Hi peoples! *waves***

**Me: Review with contest ideas and opinions! Should I keep going? Is it awesome? Does it suck *insert favorite word here*? I WANNA KNOW!!! If you are nice, I might send Dimitri after you and give you some *insert favorite word here*. But if you're not, Flames will be used solely for entertainment purposes. JSYK.**

**Jayne: Now, back to our argument…**


	2. AN

**Me: I'm sorry to say this, but if you don't review, I may have to stop this story. I really like this story, too, but if no one is going to read it, then what's the point. I need motivation to keep writing, and if I don't get AT LEAST five reviews, I'm stopping this. I really don't want to, but I will.**

**Jayne: NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE TO KEEP GOING!!!! I LOVE THIS!!!! **

**Me: I wont if they don't review**

**Jayne: *growls so menacingly that I step back* You will review or I will come and kill you all!!! *uses compulsion she wishes she had* I MEAN IT!!!! **

**Me: *backs away slowly as Jayne goes on a rampage* You better review, she looks pretty dangerous.**

**Edward Cullen: REVIEW!! *steps into the sun and sparkles you to death***

**Jayne: *growls and bites Edward's head off***

**Dimitri: I'm kinda scared. *cowers behind Rozablood***

**Rose: Oh, can it Dimitri. She won't hurt you. *goes up and pokes Jayne* see?**

**Jayne: *takes chainsaw and cuts off Rose's arm so that she can't poke her anymore***

**Me: Review. Please. I really don't want Dimitri to be killed by my best friend. Especially since he's a six and a half foot god and she's a five foot maniac. **

**Dimitri: *shudders* **

**Rose: *cries about the loss of her arm***

**Dimitri: *comforts his Roza and looks you dead in the eye.* Review!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**YAY!! I GOT FIVE REVIEWS!!!! *happy dance***

**Okay, so I have a new thing going on. The first three reviewers, if they have an account will get a preview of the next chapter each time I update. They will probably only get half the chapter, but they will get it a day in advance!!! How does that sound? Great! Now, for Jayne… *backs away slowly***

**Me: Hey Jayne! Is your stomach feeling better?**

**Jayne: No. I think Edward's pea-sized brain is what's making it hurt. **

**Me: Ahh, Oh well. Do you feel well enough to do the disclaimer?**

**Jayne: *pukes and points at it* it **_**was**_** his pea sized brain!!! I feel great now! **

**Me: that's great, now can you disclaim?**

**Jayne: *still mesmerized by puke* What? Oh, yeah. Rozablood doesn't own anything. *looks back down at puke***

**Me: You heard her, this is all Richelle Mead at her best, so don't come crying to me when Dimitri *SPOILERSPOILERSPOILER* turns Strigoi.**

**Me: Oh, and whoever reviewed to the first chapter anonymously, with the name 'cool', Dimitri is so not yours.**

Scene Two.

The girl walked across the hard, frozen ground swiftly. Her caramel colored hair was tied into a tight bun, and the eye make-up she had on made her already striking-blue eyes even more noticeable. She was tall and pale, and the moonlight glistened eerily off of her skin. The boots she had on only made her taller.

After a couple minutes, she stopped in front of a long, flat stone building. She pulled open one of the large oak doors and looked in. No one was there. She smiled and walked in, softly closing the door behind her.

Darkness enclosed the building, but the girl did not seem to notice and she walked purposefully toward a small door to the left of the long, narrow hallway. She opened the door and headed down the stairs that revealed themselves when she did. She put on a tight-lipped smile as she descended the last stair into a large, comfortable room. A huge bed took up most of the space, but the girl could see a man waiting for her in the far corner. It was so dark that she couldn't see any of his features, but she could hear his labored breathing and the tap of his cane on the stone floor as he waited impatiently. She grimaced slightly and approached him.

"Of what do I owe the pleasure, daughter?" He asked in a grizzled voice.

She flinched slightly at the title, but smiled, for real this time. "I have just gotten word that the Princess and her friend have been captured. The school is bringing them in now from Portland."

The man thought for a second. "Really?" He laughed harshly. "Portland, huh? I guess the psi-hounds just missed them then."

The woman nodded seriously. "They just barely got away."

He grunted. "Thank you for the update. Now we can finally put our plan into action."

She smiled. "That we can"

She turned around and headed back to the stairs, but stopped at the bottom and turned back to the man. She took a deep breath. "I won't fail this time, father. I swear to it."

He grinned evilly. "Of course you won't. No one wants to turn Strigoi for a family member, but I trust that even if you don't succeed, you will do as I say." He glared at her, as though daring her to contradict him.

She shuddered, but smiled all the same. "Of course." She turned back to the stairs. "_If_ I don't succeed."

She left to the sound of laughter.

**Okay, I know it's short, but I just needed to put this in there, I will make the next one way longer. Oh, and sorry to Jackie Clearwater and Alyssa Belikov, I tried to send you guys a preview of this, but something was wrong with the PMs. **

**Thank you to all that have reviewed, I would reply, but most of you don't have accounts. **

**OH, and you should also know that I have put aside all my other stories for now, I really like this one, but it still might be a while between updates because my mom is always on the computer and eighth grade homework takes forever, even if you know the material. Also because I am also writing and actual book of my own, and am hoping to have it finished before my fifteenth birthday, about a year from now. I just barely have started it, so I have a lot more to do. **

**Okay, so a personal thank you to:**

**Jackie Clearwater**

**Cool (anonymous) **

**Alright, alright (anonymous)**

**Hi (anonymous)**

**Alyssa Belikov**

**You guys were the first five to review, so thank you!! I finally got this chapter done just for you guys, so appreciate the hell out of it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Jayne: Why the hell haven't you updated? And what's up with the italics?**

**Me: Okay, as for the italics, I'm changing something. There's going to be narraration, from both Rose and Dimitri's points of views. Rose's with be in italics, while Dimitri's will be bolded. **

**Jayne: Okay, what about updating?**

**Me: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about that.**

**Jayne: but why haven't you?**

**Me: Again, SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just got on break from school, and so I'll be updating more often, but not as often as I'd like because my mom is a computer hog and I'm too dirt poor to go and fix my laptop. Like literally, dirt poor! I hate it, but you have to take what you get. **

**Jayne: That's not any excuse!! UD more!! I like these stories!**

**Me: Fine, fine, I'll try.**

**Jayne: ROFLYSST!!!**

**Me: ?**

**Jayne: Rolling on floor laughing yet somehow still typing.**

**Me: Oh. What was that about?**

**Jayne: just reading our convo again.**

**Me: Oh, yeah, that was funny. It's even funnier reading it from an outsider point of view.**

**Random Person: What convo?**

**Jayne: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! I'M READING!!!**

**Me: if you want to know, check out the convo I posted called IM's. It's pretty cool, I guess. **

**Random Person: kk**

**Me: READ!!!**

Chapter Three: Hook, Line, and Sinker

_Sometimes you have to grin and bear it. This isn't one of those times. Nope, I have to grimace and bear it._

"Don't put those two together. Five minutes together and they'll come up with an escape plan," Dimitri told the guardians as they stepped into the plane. Rose and Lissa stopped plotting possible escapes and glared at him.

Another guardian came up and took Rose by the arm, leading her to the back of the plane as Dimitri grabbed Lissa and took her to the front. Lissa gave Rose a desperate look, and Rose just shrugged and sat down.

_You see that look on my face? _(camera focuses on Rose's face)_ That's the face of a shadow-kissed guardian. The blank look means I'm currently inside my best friend's head, experiencing her feelings. Don't ask me what any of this means, because I don't know, but it comes in handy sometimes. Other times… well, it can be a huge pain in the ass. Like when she has a nightmare? I wake up before she even screams. I can feel her fear._

Rose suddenly pulled back into her own head and pulled out her mp3 player—one that looked suspiciously like a silver iPod, but we can't be sure because of copyright reasons—and put on Sweet Dreams by Beyonce.

_**Turn the lights on  
**__  
Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?_

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
_**(Turn the lights on)  
**__  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(__**Turn the lights on)  
**__  
My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my_

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
_**(Turn the lights on)  
**__  
I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy you're my temporary high_

I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
_**(Turn the lights on)  
**__  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
__**(Turn the lights on)  
**__  
My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my_

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
_**(Turn the lights on)  
**__  
Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?_

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
_**(Turn the lights on)  
**__  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
__**(Turn the lights on)  
**__  
My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my_

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
_**(Turn the lights on)  
**__Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

Just as the song ended Rose looked up to see Dimitri ending a phone call.

"Yes ma'am. Yes, be sure to tell Ms. Dashkov, she was worried. Yes. Thank you. We'll be there soon." Dimitri closed the phone and met Rose's confused gaze. She quickly looked away as he stood up, coming to switch places with the guardian next to her. She looked pointedly out the window, ignoring him.

Dimitri broke the silence.

"Were you really going to attack all of us?"

She didn't answer.

"Doing that…protecting her like that—it was very brave." He paused. "Stupid, but still brave. Why did you do it?"

Rose glanced over at him, brushing her hair out of my face so she could look him levelly in the eye. "Because I'm her guardian." She turned back toward the window.

After another quiet moment, he stood up and returned to the front of the jet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(This is the second chapter, but where it was supposed to be. You don't have to read, but it would be nice since I finally put it where I wanted it.)

The girl walked across the hard, frozen ground swiftly. Her caramel colored hair was tied into a tight bun, and the eye make-up she had on made her already striking-blue eyes even more noticeable. She was tall and pale, and the moonlight glistened eerily off of her skin. The boots she had on only made her taller.

After a couple minutes, she stopped in front of a long, flat stone building. She pulled open one of the large oak doors and looked in. No one was there. She smiled and walked in, softly closing the door behind her, her smile fading already.

Darkness enclosed the building, but the girl did not seem to notice and she walked purposefully toward a small door to the left of the long, narrow hallway. She opened the door and headed down the stairs that revealed themselves when she did. She put on a tight-lipped smile as she descended the last stair into a large, comfortable room. A huge bed took up most of the space, but the girl could see a man waiting for her in the far corner. It was so dark that she couldn't see any of his features, but she could hear his labored breathing and the tap of his cane on the stone floor as he waited impatiently. She grimaced slightly and approached him.

"Of what do I owe the pleasure, daughter?" He asked in a grizzled voice.

She flinched slightly at the title, but smiled, for real this time. "I have just gotten word that the Princess and her friend have been captured. The school is bringing them in now from Portland."

The man thought for a second. "Really?" He laughed harshly. "Portland, huh? I guess the psi-hounds just missed them then."

The woman nodded seriously. "They just barely got away."

He grunted. "Thank you for the update. Now we can finally put our plan into action."

She smiled. "That we can"

She turned around and headed back to the stairs, but stopped at the bottom and turned back to the man. She took a deep breath. "I won't fail this time, father. I swear to it."

He grinned evilly. "Of course you won't. No one wants to turn Strigoi for a family member, but I trust that even if you don't succeed, you will do as I say." He glared at her, as though daring her to contradict him.

She shuddered, but smiled all the same. "Of course." She turned back to the stairs. "_If_ I don't succeed."

She left to the sound of laughter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Okay, so another really short one. I am so sorry about that, I'm just having a lot of trouble writing. It took me five days off and on to finish this because I'm never aloud on the computer. Please forgive me and review. The more I get, the faster I type, and therefore the more I get done in the short time I'm aloud the computer.**

**~*RozaBlood*~**


End file.
